Es el momento
by Miyasa
Summary: Porque por esos momentos ellos seguían juntos... Hasta que pudieran disfrutar de su amor libremente.
1. Chapter 1

**Es el momento**

Ella se abrazaba a su cuello, los sollozos hacían convulsionar su cuerpo, con los ojos rojizos por las lágrimas derramadas.

Él la agarro de los hombros soltándola de su cuello. La vio secarse las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas,con las mangas de su ropa, al igual que una niña pequeña lo haría.

-Es que acaso no soy suficiente mujer para ti, es por mi apariencia, dime porque...¿ Por qué no puedes amarme?

Quería parar toda esa situación, ya no más daño, no más sufrimiento, él quería a esa mujer a la que nuevamente las lágrimas le bañaban las mejillas.

Se agacho a su altura puso una pierna en el suelo y cuidadosamente tomo su mentón para no dañar su suave piel con las garras, mientras con el pulgar limpiaba su cara congestionada por el silencioso llanto, el cual gracias al suave gesto, cesó.

-no sigas... Yo no quiero hacerte más daño...

La tomo entre sus brazos y la estrecho contra su pecho, sintió como ella volvía a llorar de manera silenciosa y acarició su cabello negro con sus garras.

Era el momento

Necesitaba sincerarse con ella...

**Lo siento no podia evitar subir esta pequeña historia, tiene tres capitulos cortitos estilo one-shot, no he actualizado nada porque se preguntaran estimad s lectores, estoy en periodo de pruebas, notas finales, etc, etc y por eso no he hecho nada tengo el capitulo 3 de Vientre Maldito a medias al igual que el de por siempre tuya que me falta hacele correcciones pero la proxima semana se supone que deveria poder actualizar ambas historias...**

**sobre esta la escribi en mi celular de camino a mi casa, hace un ratito y la aprovecho de subir, ya que tengo el segundo listo y voy terminando el tercero.**

**Espero que les haya gustado,**

**Nos leemos...**  
><strong>d:Para el que le interese mi Facebook es Miyasa Fanfic y les recomiendo darle like a una pagina que se llama" lo que callamos los fanfikers" o algo asi, no es mia ni conozco a quien la administre pero es buenisima y me he reido harto con las confesiones tanto de escrit res y de lectores.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_La tomo entre sus brazos y la estrecho contra su pecho, sintió como ella volvía a llorar de manera silenciosa y acarició su cabello negro con sus garras. _

_Era el momento _

_Necesitaba sincerarse con ella... _

—

— Yo se que debo estar aquí contigo, pero ella ha sacrificado su vida, todo por mí, no puedo ni quiero abandonarla yo... deseo estar con ella. Cuando estoy a su lado me siento completo, invencible, necesito que ella esté conmigo...

—pero y yo, acaso yo no he sacrificado cosas por ti, es que ya has olvidado todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, no lo entiendo... ¿Soy... solo una obligación para ti? — nuevamente las lagrimas amenazaban por volver a salir, ella nunca había sido tan llorona.

Él agacho la vista, y no respondió...

—¿una carga? ¿Alguien que tiene sólo un uso para ti? — insistió ella aunque eso le provocara daño a ambos.

Él siguió mirando al suelo, como si mirar la tierra le diera la solución a sus problemas, pero solo un silencio tenso fue lo que le dio una respuesta a su ser.

Su intención, al no responder, no era de herirla ni afirmar su pregunta pero había una media verdad en lo que ella decía porque de cierta manera se había vuelto una obligación el solo hecho de mirarla.

Él seguía sin pronunciar palabra, porque era así de indeciso, maldito Inuyasha todo era su culpa, pero a la vez cuanto lo amaba.

Su silencio le entrego la respuesta eso debería ser todo lo que necesitaba saber, era lo último, hasta ahí debería estar su promesa, pero... aunque su presencia significara dolor para él, para la otra y para sí misma, aún así... ella se había jurado, estar a su lado porque por eso ella había vuelto. Para estar con él, para verlo una vez porque eso era todo lo que ella anhelaba, ver una vez más a su amado Inuyasha.

Se levanto, dejando al muchacho solo... arrodillado, lamentándose no ser lo suficientemente valiente para acabar con la situación, para él también era hora de volver y tomo la dirección contraria por la cual se había ido la joven mujer, sin darse cuenta que ella volteo a verlo por última vez, por lo menos por un tiempo, hasta que se calmaran su situación y volviera a hacer lo de siempre, un circulo vicioso...

Porque él iba otra vez donde ella, que era todo lo que ella deseaba ser y lo cual nunca seria...

Miro el cielo oscuro, que anunciaba una tormenta, y pensó que ese es el momento de volver con los suyos...

Y aunque ella no lo supiera siempre estaría en el corazón de Inuyasha por todos los momentos que eran únicos entre ellos y el jamás dejaría de quererla; pero eso no significaba que a la otra mujer la quisiera menos si no que el solo hecho que ella lo aceptara sabiendo sus sentimientos por otra persona reforzaba el amor que le profesaba.

**y lo prometido es deuda aquí esta el capitulo 2 ya me queda solo el ultimo, ustedes deben suponer quien es quien, la verdad ni yo estoy segura ahora, tenia un objetivo en mente y tengo el capitulo casi finalizado pero lo tengo de tal manera escrito que puedo cambiar quien es quien, ... intentare subirlo mañana pero no prometo nada...**

**gracias por leer!**

**bye bye**


	3. Chapter 3

_Porque él iba otra vez donde ella, que era todo lo que ella deseo ser y lo cual nunca seria... _

_miro el cielo oscuro, que anunciaba una tormenta, y penso que ese es el momento de volver con los suyos..._

Recién había pasado la media noche, el cielo era oscuro y nuboso, había comenzado a llover...

Miro alrededor y se encontró sola pues claro, quien saldría con esa lluvia, solo ella y él que estaba con la otra...que es todo lo que ella quería ser y nunca sería...

Y entonces pensó que desde que estaba con Inuyasha su vida se había detenido que ya poco tenía sentido, quizás debería renunciar a él y volver por donde se vino.

con el frio calándole los huesos, busco un lugar para pasar la noche...sola, últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo de esa manera, pérdida en sus pensamientos.

Después de andar un poco encontró, entre las raíces de un árbol, un espacio lo suficientemente grande para albergar su cuerpo y quizás el de alguien más, si el decidía venir, a pesar de haber estado solo unos minutos fuera su ropa superior estaba totalmente traslucida por la humedad, se sentía muy pesada, la ropa de miko no era tan cómoda como las yukatas de las aldeanas.

No sabia si dejársela puesta y seguir entumecida o sacársela y no sentirse tan helada. Afortunadamente la temperatura de lugar no era tan baja dado que era un árbol robusto de raíces gruesas, decidió por fin sacarse toda la ropa y taparse con los pantalones ya que al ser tan anchos y estar solo un poco húmedos le servirían mucho cuando comenzara a bajar la temperatura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por culpa de la lluvia le había perdido el rastro a la chica, lo mas seguro que estuviera enfadada con él. Ella se preocupaba mucho, era la primera persona después de su madre que se preocupaba tanto por él. Lo mas probable que su madre le sonriera desde el cielo al ver que había encontrado a la persona que había nacido para él.

Siguió saltando entre las copas de los árboles cuando un sutil aroma dulce llamo su atención y dio gracias al cielo al haber encontrado a la joven.

Siguió al aroma hasta las raíces de un árbol, había una especie de refugio entro con cuidado para verla durmiendo acurrucada en un rincón apoyando la cabeza en la pared mientras por sus mejillas corrían lágrimas y eso le rompió el corazón tanto como ver a kikyou llorar hace unas horas atrás.

Nuevamente se sintió miserable.

Porque era cierto el era el culpable del sufrimiento de las dos mujeres que habían sacrificado de una u otra forma su vida.

Las dos formaban partes importantes de su vida kikyou era la etapa de reconciliación a sus sentimientos, algo que el jamas pensó poseer, el querer a alguien fuera de si mismo y Kagome significaba muchas cosas, ella representaba la aceptación hacia si mismo, confianza, fortaleza, amistad, esperanza y... Aunque le costara reconocerlo el verdadero amor. Ella había sanado su corazón, le había dado motivos para vivir , tiernamente y sin darse cuenta había aliviado su alma. Siempre lo había aceptado como era pero ese pensamiento no era un reproche hacia Kikyou, ella simplemente era una miko y por su mente estaban formadas los valores que le habían inculcado.

Por eso al renacer ella había nacido como kagome un alma libre para amar y aceptar.

Se acercó lentamente a la chica y la atrajo a su cuerpo, en ese instante noto que la supuesta manta que la tapaba era la parte inferior del traje de sacerdotisa, el se había sacado el haori para no mojar a la chica y poder abrazarla a gusto pero pensó que estaría vestida con sus ligeras ropas normales y no desnuda, estaba muy fría y y tenia la cara acalorada, estaba afiebrada.

Se saco el hitoe y vistió a Kagome con este, la dejo nuevamente en el suelo y vio la tela, que pertenecía al traje de sacerdotisa, sucia por la tierra y muy mojada por el rato que había permanecido en la lluvia en la esquina, la rasgo e hizo varios paños con esta, sacudió a un rincón su haori rojo para quitarle el exceso de agua, ya mas seco lo tendió en el piso y dejo a Kagome encima luego la tapo con el pantalón de sacerdotisa.

Salió a la intemperie y gracias a la lluvia, que ya caía torrencialmente, lavo los paños fabricados y los dejo lo suficientemente húmedos para poder posarlos en la frente de la mujer, el mas pequeño lo poso bajo el flequillo húmedo y se sentó a su lado para poder bajar la fiebre. Asi paso toda la noche cambiando los paños, saliendo para poder humedecerlos nuevamente y viéndola recuperarse poco a poco hasta que su piel estuvo fresca nuevamente fue cuando el se rindió al sueño sin ni si quiera pensarlo se tumbo a su lado paso un brazo por su espalda y la acercó a su pecho su calor le confortó el corazón.

Medio adormilada kagome despertó viendo a su lado al objeto de sus preocupaciones, sintiendo bajo su cabeza un brazo que le servía de almohada y el otro que descansaba en su cintura abrazándola gentilmente, miro el rostro dormido de Inuyasha, tímidamente con el corazón acelerado y las mejillas sonrojadas, definitivamente no por la fiebre, beso a su bello durmiente rápidamente y se escondió en su pecho acurrucándose a su calor, él solo sonrió y siguió durmiendo.

Porque por esos momentos ellos seguían juntos... Hasta que pudieran disfrutar de su amor libremente.

Fin

**y primera historia que termino chan chan chan y estoy feliz porfin soy libre y podre actualizar mus otros fics.**

**espero que les haya gustado el final, en realidad nunca hiba a decir quien era quien, kagome o kikyo persona o bueno aquí tienen, aveces se escriben solas las historias por mas que uno quiera otra cosa.**

**nos leemos en otro fics, gracias a todos los que leyeron y gracias especiales los que dejado reviews**

**saludos, Miyasa.**


End file.
